The Garage
by MyWorkSucksOnFanFictionDotNet
Summary: yoyo and beat are at it again and this time, pots play his part in it


At The Garage…

The usual wake up routine was taking place today. Yoyo was the first to rise and shine (at like 2:00 a.m.) and, went around the garage to wake everyone up. Little did he know not everyone was as enthusiastic when it came to early mornings as he is. One certain red-head in the story was one of the many who stated that fact quite bluntly, and he was the last to be awoken.

"Psst, Beat…"

"Nngh…"

"Beat-kun! Wake up!"

"Shut up! …You…little green…zzzz…"

With a heavy sigh, "Come on Pots. We gotta do this our old fashion way…" Yoyo placed Pots on Beats chest and placed a towel in Beat's other hand. "Letta rip buddy." Pots sure did but, it didn't come out in the form of gas, or liquid. As soon as Yoyo noticed this…

"Huh? Um…Pots? W-wait...NO POTS NO!!!"

Apparently it was too late. The same way it went plop in the toilet was the same way it fell in Beat's mouth. Yoyo standing next to the bed was not only shocked that he was still asleep but, grinning as wide as he could and trying to hold back his dramatic laughter. Just before letting Pots' cover go, he quickly picked him up and skated swiftly out of the room shouting behind him, "SOMEONE GET A TAPE RECORDER!!!"

This surely grabbed the attention of every GG just compelling them draw to the opening of the door. Roboy somehow being the first to get there did just as Yoyo would have wanted and recorded it to see how long it took him to wake up. Everyone showed up to see but quickly left as Zero Beat and Clutch continuously messed with him. It was about another 7 hours until he finally woke up. A few minutes before then Zero Beat and Clutch had fled the scene.

Beat woke up snoring and slightly choking on dog shit. Before he dies from lack of air he finally shot up and spit it out on the floor still, having no clear idea of exactly what is was. He rubbed his eyes a couple time and looked at it. "Eww…," he said before noticing the taste in his mouth and when he did…

"Uhg! Morning breath tastes like sh-…WHO THE HELL?!?!"

Yoyo perked up along with Pots. Everyone in the garage heard him. "I think we should go now, don't you think boy?" Pots replied a simple "woof," and they were off to 99 Street.

"WHO THE HELL TOOK A DUECE IN MY MOUTH DAMN IT!!!" Beat stormed the garage and stumbled across Zero Beat and Clutch. He started with Zero Beat first just for the fact that they didn't necessarily like each other. "Did you do it?!" Beat was obviously enraged. "Do I honestly look like I have an ass…or an ass hole for all that matter?" Zero Beat stated being the smart ass he usually is when they argue. "Well for the record you are an ass hole! Did you do it Clutch?" Who was still rolling. "Nope."

"Well if it's not your little friend Roboy probably has a clue," once again stated bluntly by Zero Beat.

"Heh. Roboy 'did' record the whole thing after all," chuckled Clutch.

Beat was pissed and while passing Roboy he yelled, "And I'm kickin' your ass later!" He left and stopped at Chou Street remembering Zero Beat's mention of a little friend.

"Little?"

Beat thought for a second.

"Wait a minute…I'M GONNA GET THAT MIDGET!!!" Everyone looked at Beat like he was crazy except for this one man…

"Do you mean that clumsy green haired brat? Heck, I'd take him if I didn't have to run a shop!"

"Well I'll gladly do it for you, where did he go?"

"99 Street I believe he was headed for…," then the man went back t his store and mumbled .

"Yoyo, you're soo dead…"

At 99 Street…

"YOYO!"

The was a 5 second pause throughout all of 99 Street and, in those 5 seconds Yoyo picked up Pots and ran for is life, or at least that would be reasonable to say if the direction he ran in didn't happen to bring him face to face with a very angry Beat

"I don't care what you do to me but LEAVE POTS ALONE!!!" Yoyo was histerical at the moment., almost to the point where someone would faint or pass out due to 'way' too much laughter. Yoyo was panting heavily and cornerd holding his arms out blocking Pots from harm. It was his dog afterall. "Please?" The poor guy started begging, and Beat thought.

Later…

"You missed a spot."

"Hn? Oh, right!"

Yoyo was Beat's maid for the rest of the month and, due to another series of bets after the month was over Beat had to wake up whenever Yoyo told him to for the rest of the year.

The End.


End file.
